Maid
by TynxCann
Summary: In which Sawamura wears a maid outfit and chaos ensues when Seiodu tries their best to protect him from Yakushi and Inashiro Industrial; in the end it doesn't go very according to plan.


"What in Sam's hell are you wearing?" demanded Jun.

Everyone in the dining hall nodded with the bearded teen's question as they stared in disbelief at the idiotic first year pitcher that stood before them with a blush on his face. While Jun tried to sound angry at his underclassmen, it was hard to do so while sporting a thick blush, eyes looking anywhere but Sawamura. Yuki continued to look down at his food, eyes glancing up every few seconds. Ryousuke smile a menacing smile, proably thinking about very illicit things while Kuramochi who sat next to him had his mouth agape, eyes wide open.

Chris was standing alongside Sawamura, bitting the corner of his lip while trying his hardest not to look at his kouhai in eye. Tanba furrowed his eyebrows, blinking his eyes several types thinking that this was all just a dream. Masuko had a faint blush on his cheek as he stared at the first year and Kanemaru was simply frozen in place, mind trying to comprehend this situation.

Miyuki, for once was dead silent. He would have been laughing by now, but didn't feel the urge to, as instead he stared at the pitcher with several emotions whirling in his mind. He didn't know what he was feeling right now; but judging by the tint of red on his cheeks and rapid eye movement, he was feeling something good. Furuya who sat next to him stoped his chewing and froze as soon as his eyes made contact with his rival. Haruichi was blushing all over, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water as he tried to think of the right words to say.

All in all, the whole room was in shock as one of their first year pitchers, the loudest and most obnoxious one of all, stood right before them with a very tight fitting maid costume hugging his body. His actions showed signs of complete and utter embarassment, a hint of red spattered his cheeks, he bit his lower lip as he twirled his fingers; directing an anxious look at Jun who was still staring at the pitcher for an answer to his question.

"This?" Sawamuara asked, holding up the hem of his skirt to identify what they were talking about.

He wore a typical French maid costume- black and white- as well as with thigh high stockings that were attached to something under the skirt, inch-high heels, a skirt that barely covered his nether regions, and a small bow that was attached to the small hairs on his head. Although he was still a boy that obviously worked really hard during practice, the costume actually showed more of his feminine side. It was no wonder that when he lifted up his skirt a bit of his thighs were shown leaving four dead and three with a nosebeed (Kanemaru was that you?).

"Yeah, why are you wearing that?" asked Jun again, sighing as Chris pulled Sawamura's skirt back down.

"Oh well I'm helping with the Reverse Maid Cafe at the Summer Festival today," he grumbled. "The guy who was supposed to work today cancelled so I was forced by the owner to take his place" he sighed.

Silence followed with Sawamura's words before Miyuki, who had gotten over the shock of Sawamura in a maid outfit, got up and strode towards the pitcher with a blank look on his face.

He stopped right on front of Sawamura-staring him down like a dog looking down on a cat- before stepping to the side and examining the pitcher from behind. He hummed and furrowed his eyebrows. The whole team in the room waited anxiously as they watched the catcher scan Sawamura from top to bottom. A heavy air befell the room, the pitcher felt anxious, the blush now growing wider as he anxiously waited for his senpai to make the first move.

It was then that Miyuki, taking advantage of the situation flipped up Sawamura's skirt to reveal what was hiding underneath it. He was very much pleased with what he saw.

Sawamuara gave a cry as he tried to hide his crotch, but was too late as the room errupted.

Underneath Sawamura's skirt was a garter belt that was connected to the lacy pink underwear that hugged the pitcher's bottom. It was a light- pinkish color, a bow rested on top of the hem which hid the bulge of his penis that laid snugly inside the underwear.

"Oh, not bad," grinned the catcher.

The toll was now at ten dead with eight nosebleeds (Yuki, you too?).

"Bakazuya! What did you do that for?!" shrieked the catcher. By now his whole face was painted red with anger and embarassment.

Miyuki answered with a laugh which caused Sawamura to go crazy and try to hit senpai. He swung his arms aroung, crazily trying to get his fist to reach the other's face, but failing miserably as he could only go so far with heels. Instead it became a one-sided fight-Miyuki winning of course- between the second year catcher and the first year pitcher. The participants in the room watched in awe and jealousy as Sawamura gave all of his attention to Miyuki. They were certainly not pleased at all.

"Oi Sawamuara," called Kuramochi. Standing up from his seat the seconf year took a casual walk towards the blushing teen, immediately taking his head into his arms. "God damnit you idiot, ever thought of telling your senpai's about this little maid cafe," he growled.

The teen didn't answer, instead gasping for air as he slapped his hand against his rommates back as a sign for uncle. Kuramochi simply answered with a tighter grip, hunching the pitcher's body forward and leaving Miyuki with a good view.

The catcher hummed in satisfaction. "I really like this position. Hey Kuramochi, go further, I want to see how flexible our little maid is."

Sawamuara desperately shook his head in his senpai's hold and tried scanning the room for a single light of hope, probably someone who was stupid enough to help him with his demonic senpais. The occupants in the room gave the first year pitcher a pitying look and turned to look in the other direction.

Sawamuara was screwed.

"Bastard let go of me already!" demanded Sawamuara.

"Hey Sawamuara, don't talk to your senpai that way." By now Jun had also intervened in their fiasco, striding over to his teammates with a menacing look on his face. "Yosh, since you are now a maid, go and get your senpai something from the conveneince store," he added.

"What? But that's really far away," stated the trembling pitcher.

"No, buts! Listen to your senpai!"

"But he does have a nice butt," added Miyuki, still admiring the fine piece of work that was Sawamura's ass.

Ignoring all other comments made the brown-haired pitcher quickly turned his head to stare at the one person he could count on the most, Chris-senpai. Puffing out his bottom lip and attempting the saddest form of eyes he could muster, Sawamura gave chris his best puppy-dog face and pleaded with the other using telepathy.

"_Please Chris-senpai, don't let them do this to me, I don't want to. Please!_," begged Swamura's eyes.

The third-year catcher noticed his underclassmen's worried look; it was a known fact that when Sawamura used the puppy-dog face on Chris there was a zero percent chance of the man ever refusing the teens wishes. Giving out a very heavy sigh, chris unfolded his hands from his chest and stepped forward, shooing the other third and second years from Sawamura's grasp. Stepping forward he shielded Sawamura from all other eyes and gave the rest of the members a glare that sent chills down their spines. It was also a little known fact that Chris-senpai was very protective of his kohai, especially Sawamura.

"Thank you Chris-senpai~!"

"Yeah, yeah, just be more careful Eijin."

"Okay."

At the opposte side of the room Haruichi leaned to the side to whisper something into Furuya's ear. "Sawamura never ceases to amaze me, the way he has Chris-senpai wrapped around his-!" The pink-haired player found himself shrinking away from his temmate as the aura around him began to increase in form and become more menacing with each second. "I'll just go say hi to my brother," he said before scurrying away from Furaya and sitting down in a seat next to his brother, which in this case wasn't any better.

"Hm, you're right Haruichi, he is an interesting player," says his brother while glaring daggers are Sawamura.

Haruichi merely sighs and continues eating his food. Out of everyone in the club he just might be the only one who notices what Sawamura's actions does to the rest of the tem. Although he may also be wrapped in hi his spider web, at least he is aware of things. A sudden chill runs down his spine, this day might prove to be more troubesome than expected. Let's hope Sawamura doesn't add anymore oil to the fire, or else who knows what might happen.

* * *

After dealing with his senapi and all issues that invovled him stepping out of that cafeteria and towards where perverts lay in wait for their brown-haired first-year pitcher, Sawamura was finally able to convince them that he would be fine (although Yuki did try to give him a tracking device) and hurried towards the temple where the festival would be held.

"I don't trust Sawamura at all, my instincts are telling me something bad might happen!" exclaimed Jun, scowl adorning his face.

Masuko nodded, stomach growling to show how dissatisfied he was.

"Don't show your emotions with your stomach," growled Kuramochi. "I totally agree with you senpai, we should go out there and protect him from all perverts."

"I think there's already one standing here before us," added Ryousuke. He pointed an accusing finger towards Miyuki who was cackling in the corner of the room. The inside of his eyes glinted with mischief and trouble; smirk never leaving his lips.

"I think I'll feel better if he wasn't in this plan," said Haruichi.

The occupants in the room nodded in agreement.

"Hey, don't just leave me out, I'm not going to do anything," said Miyuki.

Tanba scoffed. "Yeah right, you practically live out of that kid's despair and agony."

Miyuki pouted. "Don't just give me false accusations, besides, you'll need me as much as the next guy after hearing this."

"Hearing what?" questioned Yuki.

"It seems like all the other teams are also going to the festival, so guess who's also going to be after our cute, idiotic pitcher."

All eyes in the room blew up in flames of determination. There was no way they were ever going to let any other school see their Sawamura in such an erotic outfit. They swear with all their heart to protect Sawamura, even if it costs them their life.

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Sawamura are you okay? You better not be getting a cold," said the cafe's owner, a hint of anger in her voice.

The pitcher shook his head and slightly wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "No ma'am!"

"Good, now chop, chop. Things are starting to get busy so you better get out there and shake that money maker."

Nodding Sawamura grabbed a couple plates from the counter and procedded to maneuver his way through the small outdoors kitchen and towards the eating area where all the customers were waiting. While a lot of the customers were males between the age of 16-30, there were some females as well who only came just to specifically see some reverse maid outfits- aka, males in dresses. Since Sawamura was one of said males, they couldn't help but grin and giggle as they watched the young male try to walk like a human being, and not like he lost all bone in his legs. Walking was harder than expected, Sawamura couldn't help but applaud those girls who were able to pull these shoes off.

Reaching the table Sawamura smiled at the customers, two college girls with smiles on their faces, and placed their food in front of them.

"Thank you for waiting, here's your food. Is there anything else you'll need?"

One of the girls giggled and grinned towards her friend. "Yeah, can you call us mistress?"

Sawamura almost paled at this request, but stoped himself midway as he remebered the galre on the owner's face and her words, "never reject a customer's request, or else I'll see to it that you never show your face in town ever again."

Sighing Sawamura stood up straight and held the hem of his dress as he slightly bowed. "I hope you enjoy your meal, m-mistress."

The girls squealed in excitement and started to fangirl over how "cute" Sawamura looked. Leaving them be the brown-haired teen dragged his feet towards the front of the restaurant where more and more customers began to enter. The popularity of this place was out of this world. He could never manage to do this every single day; thank god it was only for one.

"Hey Sanada-senpai I'm hungry, buy me something!"

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Steak! I want steak and bananas and takoyaki and octopus and snow cones and, and..."

"I get it, I get it. Sheesh, you're going to run me dry. Why don't we eat here first."

"Okay."

Standing ready Sawamura bowed his head and held the hem of his skirt slightly up. "Welcome master." as he raised his head his eyes went completely wide-eyed at what they say. Yakushi's ace and third baseman stood right before him, they too shocked at seeing Sawamura in such an outfit.

I-If you will come this way," stuttered Sawamura, he tried his best not to make eye contact with both players and simply ushered them to their table. "What would you like to drink... master."

"Oh!" snapping out of his daze Sanada grabbed the menu from the table and scanned its contents. "Um hot tea please."

"Very well, and for you Master?"

Silence.

"Master?"

mortified and shocked weren't the right words to describe Raichi's predicament, more like... turned on? Either way the third baseman couldn't keep his eyes away from Sawamura, especially from those smoth, tan thighs that hid under the skirt of the too short maid dress. He wondered what kind of joys were hidden behind that skirt and practically drooled at the thought of it.

"Master, what would you like to drink?"

Gosh, nothing but heaven.

"Just give him a cola," answered Sanada, face flushed over his teammate.

"Very well, I will be back with those." writing down the orders Sawamura bowed to their table and began to shuffle his way towards the kitchen, hips unconciously swaying back and forth, leaving Raichi with only his thoughts to fill in the missing blanks in his head. God, was he happy to have agreed with Sanada's complaints to come to the festival.

"Raichi, I pity you," said Sanada towards his dazed friend.

* * *

"Jun-senpai can you please not try to kill anyone today!" whispered Kuramochi. He and Haruichi held Jun in place, using all their strenght as to not let their upperclassman go and maul the face of Yakushi's third baseman.

"Let me go, I'm going to go and kill that shrimp!"

Besides those three was Yuki who gave a menacing aura towards a specific table, Maruko who's stomach growled in dissatisfaction, Tanba who scowled, practically making the bush in front of his shrink away in fear. Chris was also there to keep the team from causing any trouble, but was sadly failing at it as he only kept his gaze directed towards Sawamura. Furuya also scowled, eyes gilting with fire, and Miyuki sat besides him, phone out as he took several pictures of Sawamura with a smile on his face.

"I say this is becoming interesting," announced Miyuki, zooming his phone to stare right at Sawamura's ass.

"Like hell it is, I'm just one inch away from wanting to go maul that kid's face off!" exclaimed Jun.

"Calm down Jun-senpai, I'm just as mad as the next guy, but we have to think about this rationally," said Kuramochi.

"Rationally does not belong in my dictionary, only murder," said an infuriated Ryousuke.

"Aniki, I really worry about you sometimes."

"Don't worry Haruichi, big brother won't get caught."

"No that isn't what I'm talking about." Leaving Kuramochi to hold Jun down, Haruichi turned his attention to his big brother as he tried to convince him that murder was not the answer to all their problems; despite all other memebers claims.

"Damn that guy, I'm going to make sure my next pitch at him is a dead ball," growled Furuya.

"No, Furuya, that isn't going to help anyone, you're just going to injure him," gulped Haruichi.

As Haruichi tried to calm his teammates it was then that Chris-senpai interrupted all other fights and threats of murder. Standing up from the ground he pointed a finger at the opposite direction making everyone turn their heads in unision.

"Hey I'm hungry, let's get something to eat," groaned Mei.

"I am too, let's go eat over at that maid cafe over there," said Shirakawa.

They'll really need to put their heads together to combat this many people. Sigh, Sawamura, why did you have to be so cute?!

* * *

You believed that there was still many things he had to learn about Japan. He still had some time to spare before having to go back to his home country, so he thought that maybe coming to a festival will bring him one step closer to learning more about Japan's culture, and probably baseball.

How wrong he was, instead of learning more about Japan, he seemed to be wanting to learn more about that cute maid over there. He couldn't exactly see her face because he back was turned, but just seeing her from the back was enough to get his mind wandering. She wasn't exactly as tall, about average size. What really caught his attention was those long, slim legs that were perfectly tan to a crips, golden color. It should have been illegal to be Japanese and with a tan so good like that. Only a little bit of skin was shown between her dress and socks, so he had to leave it up to his imagination as to what was under there.

Yup, You had to agree, Japan was really a wonderful place.

Turning back to face the maid, You noticed that she began to turn; now he could finally see her face. Waiting in anticipation he finally saw her face and gasped at what he saw.

Was that... was that one of Seidou's pitcher?!

Yes, You had to agree, there were still many things about Japan that baffled him.

Sigh.

* * *

"So what would you like to order, master?" Seriously, just as Sawamura thought that things couldn't get any worse, _these_ people just had to show up out of the blue. Curse his life.

A hum came from Mei, he only gave the menu a quick glance before leaning forward in his seat and giving Sawamura a seductive look. "How about you to go~"

The brown-haired pitcher sighed and gave the team's ace an annoyed look. "Sorry master, but we don't serve that, ever. Now please choose something before I decided to bring you our delicacy."

"You?"

"Trash, specifically served for trash."

"Ouch, you hurt me."

Before anymore is said Shirakawa interrupts their duspute and places an order for curry. The rest of the team orders with Mei choosing something simple and leaving Sawamura be... For now. Picking up their menus Sawamura shuffled through the crowd and to the kitchen, placing the orders on the counter and turning to go back outside. More and more customers were coming as the seconds passed, he had to get a move on.

Standing at the front Sawamura prepared himself to bow, but stopped himself short at the sight he saw.

"Senpai?"

Standing before him were Jun, Yuki, Chris, Tanba, Miyuki, Kuramochi, Maruko, Ryousuke, Furuya, and Haruichi. Each and everyone of them sporting some kind of scowl, smile or petrified look on their face. Great, just what he needed, more people he knew to make fun of him. First Yakushi then Inashiro Industrial and now his own team. Could things get any worse?

"Eh, wasn't it master, Sawamura-chan?" grinned Miyuki. Oh yes, with him there's no telling what might happen.

"I mean master, table for ten?"

"Yes, and please make sure that we're close to them," responded Yuki, pointing his fingers towards where Yakushi and Inashiro sat. Seriously it must have been coincidence that both teams got put next to each other.

"Very well." Guiding his teammates, Sawamura tried his very best not to look at them in the eye and simply take them to their seats. Taking their drink orders he turned to go die in a hole, but his good ol' friend Miyuki just had to mess things up.

"So Sawamura, still wearing those panties?"

This caught the attention of Mei and Raichi who were just a couple feet away from them.

"That's none of your buisiness, Bakazuya," answered Sawamura, he gritted his teeth for being put a limit on swearing and yelling, but oh well, what could he do, the manager was a demon.

"Ah, can't you just give me a little peek, It'll only be between you and me."

"No," growled Sawamura.

"Please."

"No, now go fuck yourself." Leaving it at that Sawamura stomped away from the table, a furious scowl spreading on his face.

"Harsh. I thought maids were suppose to be cuter," pouted Miyuki.

This of course caught the attention of the shop's owner. Stepping forward she dragged a reluctant Sawamura back to the table. "Well of course sir, please forgive my worker, he's new at this." She gripped Sawamura's arm as if she was trying to rip it off his shoulder. "Now Sawamura, say sorry to the customer."

The pitcher grimaced and turned to look in the other direction.

"Say sorry or else you'll find yourself in a ditch later today."

Sawamura inwardly shuddered at the thought. Even though his mamanger was a greedy woman, he didn't have the heart to say no to her. It was either his life or a simple sorry to his demonic senpai. The choice wasn't that hard.

"Choose wisely."

Nevermind. Change of plans, looks like he had to say sorry instead.

Sighing heavily, Sawamura worked up the courage to stare directly at a grinning Miyuki. He gave his best fake smile and said "I'm sorry master," before freeing himself of the owner's hold and running back to the kitchen.

"Teens these days, always so shy," sighed Miyuki.

"Senpia, you're also a teen," informed Haruichi.

"Oh right... Well it's the hormones, I have every reason to stare."

"What?"

"Just ignore him, he's in his own little world," said Kuramochi.

With everything finally settled the Seidou baseball team went back to their respective tasks in iether sitting bored out of their mind while waiting for their drinks, or sleeping like a certain pitcher. The silence only lasted for a couple seconds before Miyuki felt something tap his shoulder. Turning around he came face to face with with a bouncing Raichi.

"Hey, is it true that he's wearing panties?"

Miyuki immediately grinned at this question while the rest of the teammates gave mixed looks of horror or anger (Jun-senpia please sit down). Leaning forward the catcher told the hitter to come closer and whispered into his ear.

"Ten bucks and I'll let you see it~!"

As soon as this left his lips a voice suddenly came and interrupted them.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I beleive I would like to also be invovled in this," said Mei.

Miyuki hummed and scratched the bottom of his chin as if contemplating whether or not to invovle the pitcher of the team they lost to. He was thinking of probably sying no since out of the corner of his eye he could see Jun grinding his teeth, Yuki radiating an odd aura, and Ryousuke smiling menacingly; but it would come to twenty bucks.

What to do.

"I'll give you thirty."

"Deal."

Forty bucks, his life was worth forty bucks.

Taking his monet Miyuki ignored the looks his teammates gave him and told Raichi and Mei to just sit back and watch him work his magic. On the other end Sawamura was coming up with their drinks, setting down in front of each team before going over to the next table. This was the moment Miyuki made his move and extended his leg in front of Sawamura, causing the first-year to trip and fall forward. As soon as he reached the ground his skirt hiked up to show his butt and the panties that hugged them tightly.

'Bakayuki, you bastard!" growled Sawamura. He immediately stood up, pulling the skirt down while a hint of red tinted his cheeks. "You bastard do you have a death wish!"

Miyuki simply laughed.

"You!"

"Wow, it really was... wow,"Raichi couldn't find the words to describe what he just saw, it was pure bliss.

"Hey Sawamura, why not showing it to me again," grinned Mei. He had his phone out which meant he must have taken a picture of the display, but wasn't satisfied with that. Leaning forward he took Sawamura's left butt cheek and gave it a good squeeze.

That was the final straw. All hell broke loose.

"You bastard, get back here!" Jun was currently chasing a laughing Mei all around the restuarant.

Furuya who was alseep just moments ago woke up just in time to see Sawamura fall and Mei squeeze his butt. As of this moment he was preparing himself to throw a deadball right at the pitcher's head with what looked like a rock.

"Furuya no, that'll kill him!" Haruichi stepped forward to stop his friends.

"Hey can I also see that again?" said a smiling Raichi who snapped out of his daze.

"Try it and we'll see what happens." Kuramochi and Maruko stepped in front of Sawamura in a "cool-choreaographed-power-rangers-pose" and began chasing him as well with death threats and grumbling stomachs. Riachi simply laughed.

"Haruichi, I'm sorry but looks like I'm going to jail," informed a smiling Ryousuke. "I can't get away with murder with so many witnesses."

"Aniki no." And so Haruichi had to people to stop from commiting murder.

Thing continued with chases, death threats, and tales of murder. While this happened only Sawamura, Miyuki and Chris stood on the sideline, watching all of this happen right before their eyes.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you all- but not you Chris-senpia, your better than all of them," said Sawamura.

Miyuki laughed. "We wouldn't be the Seidou Baseball Team without a little chaos."

Chris sighed. "I guess it could be worse, it's only for today."

"Well... the festival lasts two days and tomorrow is cat day..." mummbles Sawamura.

"Oh, this is going to be great," says Miyuki.

Yup, just a typical day for the Seidou Baseball Team.

* * *

**Rushed ending is rushed. Oh well. This took FOREVER to write but it was worth it. Thank you for reading! This idea has been on my mind for a while and I decided to write it, which took weeks and now I'm done.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
